


Sleeping Beauty

by Kanae



Series: Aikoto Week '16 [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, aikotoweek16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanae/pseuds/Kanae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aigis struggles to understand the meaning behind the different kinds of kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of **Aikoto Week 2016** , using the prompt _Touch_.

The first time it happens, Aigis is confused. 

In the past, whenever Makoto initiated physical contact with her it was to either offer or seek comfort—sometimes both. This time however, Aigis cannot detect any unusual values in his biological system and neither are they in what may be considered dangerous circumstances; at the contrary, the walk they have been taking is probably the most peaceful outing they have had together since November. 

As such, when Makoto leans down and presses his lips against her forehead, Aigis does not know what to make of it. 

“No reason…?” His response when she asks him to explain what prompted the gesture is unsatisfactory. Her puzzlement must have been obvious, because he sighs. “I… wanted to thank you, I guess.” 

Aigis tilts her head to the side. She cannot recall having done anything worth thanking in the past hours. “May I know what for?” 

He looks at her sidelong, a fleeting glance that Aigis would have missed were her eyes not trained on him. “For coming with me today,” he offers, and a light smile touches his lips when he adds, “…For always being there.” 

Something warm seems to settle inside her, squeezes her chest until all she can muster is an inarticulate _Oh_. Makoto seems to find her newfound ineloquence amusing for reasons that elude her, because he turns towards her fully now, smile showing a hint of teeth. 

“Let’s go home, Aigis.” 

“All right.” 

But even as the dormitory comes into view, Aigis mind is still replaying Makoto’s words; turning them over and over this way and that, until she finds herself calling out his name.

“Makoto-san?”

“Yeah?”

“…Would it be okay if I use this method to thank you, as well?”

Makoto halts, eyes narrowing with confusion and then widening with surprise. “You mean…?”

Aigis takes two fingers to her forehead: the exact spot Makoto had pressed his lips to less than an hour ago. She knows this not because of her sensors, but because it still feels warm to the touch—prickles in ways that would have made her suspect her circuits are malfunctioning if she did not know any better.

“ _Yes_ ,” she confirms after a pause, holding his eyes. “Would it be all right?”

“…If you want to?”

“I do.”

Makoto blinks, surprised still. Then his shoulders sag, his whole posture relaxing right before her eyes and try as she may, Aigis does not understand the look that takes over his gaze. There are _such_ a great many things she still cannot possibly understand, both about him and about herself—but the sight still makes her smile and she knows what his answer will be even before he says it aloud.

“Okay,” Makoto agrees, gaze soft. “If it makes you happy, Aigis.”

* * *

It does. It does and Aigis has so many things to be thankful for—Makoto waking up every morning, Makoto walking by her side on the way to school, Makoto’s patience when she breaks Chihiro’s staplers again and his offer to buy her ice-cream after patrolling the streets.

What once was an unthinkable gesture becomes a habit. Every morning she stands on her tiptoes to brush her lips against his forehead on the hall, and every night she leans down by his chair to bid him good night before heading to her room.

It isn’t until she is sitting with Yukari and two of her classmates that the thought of such gestures having other meanings enters her mind.

"What about you, Aigis-san? Have you had your first kiss yet?”

Yukari is rolling her eyes, a _guys, leave Aigis out of it_ forming in her lips when Aigis states, “I have.”

It’s hard to say which of the three girls looks more stunned, but Yukari seems to get over it first. She shakes her head, gives Aigis an incredulous look. “Wait, _what_? Aigis, you aren’t talking without understanding the topic again, are you?”

“I don’t believe I am, no. I have been kissed.”

“Where, _where_?!” It’s Maya now, leaning over to Aigis with glee in her eyes.

“Right here,” Aigis reveals, tapping her forehead. Understanding dawns on Yukari’s eyes, but the other two girls erupt into dreamy sighs, practically bouncing in their seats.

“Gee, that’s so romantic!” Gushes Aoi, “Seriously, there’s nothing sweeter than a forehead kiss!”

“Is that so?” Aigis cannot help but to ask, genuinely curious.

Maya raises one finger and acquires a know-it-all air that distinctly reminds Aigis of Junpei. “It is well known that forehead kisses are some of the most meaningful kind out there. They imply adoration and even devotion; they mean _I think the world of you_ and—”

“Geez, who made you the expert?” Injects Yukari, but neither girl pays her any mind.

“And it’s _also_ a promise!”

Aigis blinks, face open with surprise. “A promise?”

Maya giggles, “Yep! It’s like the person is telling you, _you are really important to me and I want to protect you, love and care for you_.”

Aigis cannot help but to smile, elated. “That is… quite fitting.”

“So this boy who kissed you,” Aoi starts slyly, eyes sharp, “is he really important to you?”

“Yes. The most important thing for me is to be by his side. _I_ —”

“Then there is _another_ kind of kiss that’s even _more_ powerful!” Maya cuts in, grinning.

“Is there?”

“Wait a sec, _Maya_!”

“A peck on the lips!” The girl announces triumphantly, much to Yukari’s chagrin. “If you kiss him on the lips, he will never doubt he’s the only one for you!”

“Would you two stop giving her ideas? Don’t listen to them, Aigis,” Yukari warns, rolling her eyes. “Forehead kisses are _really_ sweet, all right? Kissing on the lips is more…” she trails off, cheeks turning pink—and Aigis finds herself remembering the afternoon Makoto averted his eyes as she asked him to explain why he had kissed her, feels as confused now as she did then.

Maya just giggles. “Oh, come on, Yukari! There is a reason why _true love’s_ kisses are always on the lips, right?”

“Like in Snow White or Sleeping Beauty!”

“Sleeping Beauty,” Aigis repeats, trying the name. “Yes, I remember it. It is the fairy tale where the princess’ curse is lifted by a prince’s kiss, correct?”

“Yes! That’s why, if you want to show him he is the most precious person to you, you _should_ —”

“ _Maya_!”

“All right, all right, I will stop teasing her now!” Maya giggles, winking at Aigis. “Sorry, Aigis.”

 

* * *

 

That night, when Makoto makes it to kiss her forehead to wish her goodnight, Aigis meets his lips halfway with her own.

When she steps back, she is met by Makoto’s shocked face and wonders if maybe she misunderstood something. If perhaps Maya and Aoi were pulling on her what one would call a joke.

“Aigis, what…?”

Aigis finds that she can’t quite meet Makoto’s eyes. “I… it has come to my attention that a kiss on the lips is the best way to show you how important you are to me. Was I mistaken…?”

“No, it’s just…” Makoto seems to come back to himself, but there is something akin to hesitation in his voice when he says, “Girls usually only do that to the guys they like.”

“ _Like_ …?” Aigis echoes, trying to make sense of the new information. “Then, does this mean that a kiss on the lips is meant to be a display of… romantic affection?

Makoto puts his hands in his pockets, gives an offhand shrug. “Usually, yeah.”

 _Like_ … Aigis repeats to herself, and something in her heart aches as she looks at him. It’s still a new feeling to her, but not an unfamiliar one; it comes and goes in waves whenever Makoto is close to her. Whenever he smiles, whenever he so much as looks at her.

It makes Aigis grasp her ribbon, give a step towards him. “I’m… not sure I understand what it means to _like_ just yet, but I… if I were human, I’m sure Makoto-san would be…”

Makoto’s eyes widen. “Aigis…”

His surprise makes her come back to her senses, and Aigis feels ashamed of her outburst, looks down at her feet. “I’m… sorry, Makoto-san, I shouldn’t have—”

“Then… I’ll wait.”

Aigis raises her face, not believing her ears. “Eh?”

“Until you figure it out,” Makoto explains with a small smile and crinkling eyes, “What _like_ is.”

The ache is so strong then that it’s nearly painful, and Aigis struggles to find her voice. “But I… I am not…”

“I’m sure you will do it,” his voice is certain, his smile reassuring. “There is no hurry, Aigis. I won’t be going anywhere. So just… take your time, okay?”

Aigis beams, more grateful than she can possibly say. “Yes!”

Her happiness ebbs away into a comfortable silence, until Makoto shifts a bit in his spot and gives a slight nod towards the stairs. “I should probably get to studying. Good night, Aigis.”

“Good night, Makoto-san.”

He hasn’t given more than five steps when Aigis is struck by a pressing question.

“Wait, Makoto-san!”

Makoto stops by the start of the stairs, gives her a curious look over his shoulder. Aigis surprises herself by fiddling with her hands, a sensation that she recognizes as embarrassment making her gaze wander.

“When I do, if… if I decide that I want to kiss you on the lips again, may I…?”

Her question is met by silence and for a long moment, Aigis doesn’t dare to see the kind of face he is making.

And then his voice washes over her ears, so soft and sincere that her heart seems to take flight.   

“… I wouldn’t mind.”

 

* * *

 

As Makoto lies on that bed, unmoving, Aigis remembers that afternoon spent with Maya and Aoi. Remembers Sleeping Beauty and Snow White and wonders, just _wonders_ …

When the others leave to the cafeteria, Aigis steps closer to his bedside and brushes his bangs away.

“Makoto-san… I finally understand.”

_I know the name of that profound ache that overcomes me whenever you are near; the name of the warmth, of the fulfillment._

“I finally understand, so won’t you open your eyes? There are so many things I did not tell you… _so_ many things…”

Her voice breaks and Aigis has to stifle a sob, shuts her eyes close so tightly they hurt.

_Please…_

She cups his face with her hands, tries to ignore how cold his skin feels to the touch.

_Please, wake up._

Aigis kisses him and waits—hopes, _prays_. But no matter how long her lips remain pressed against his chapped ones, there is no change in his vitals. They are as weak as ever—and Aigis knows enough to realize they have been on the low.

“I’m sorry, Makoto-san… I’m so sorry, I’m useless,” she sobs, heart so heavy she can barely stand.

_‘So just… take your time, okay?’_

There are tears leaking down her eyes and onto his cheeks as she leans away, and Aigis wishes nothing more than he would wipe them away again, smile up at her and tell her that everything would be okay.

_‘I won’t be going anywhere.’_

Aigis bites the inside of her cheek, knees giving up underneath her.

 _But you_ will _be gone. You are already gone, aren’t you?_

Makoto carries on sleeping, slipping between her outstretched fingers, and something inside Aigis breaks.

 


End file.
